


A Blast to Christmas Past

by TwilightSiren



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Time Travel, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSiren/pseuds/TwilightSiren
Summary: Jisung was just taking a napAnd suddenly he's in a different time, trying his best not to get bonked over the head by this beautiful boy holding a metal poker
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 41





	A Blast to Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

> It's one-shot number two for Christmas! This one is Hyunsung themed, cause we all know how much I absolutely love and adore this ship. It's super underrated, but I always have a thing for underrated ships. Anyway, this one takes place in present time and then during what I imagine to be some Victorian like era. I don't really know how else to explain it, so you'll just have to read and see for yourself. I hope that you enjoy this one-shot!

Jisung plops onto the couch and lets out a sigh as his head touches one of the pillows. He brings his arm over his eyes and shifts a bit, trying to get comfortable. "Jisung!" Mrs. Han calls out. Jisung groans and removes his arm from his hand. "What, eomma!?" Jisung shouts, not moving from his position on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Han questions.

"Taking a nap!" Jisung yells.

"I thought I told you to decorate the tree!!!" Mrs. Han exclaims.

"I did already!!!" Jisung huffs.

"Oh, okay! Sleep well then sweetheart!" Mrs. Han says, "I'll wake you up when it's dinner time." Jisung sighs as he covers his face again and lets his eyes close. It isn't long before he falls asleep and is pulled into dreamland.

——————————————————

"Who the hell are you!?" An unfamiliar voice states in a firm tone. Jisung groans a bit, his entire body a bit stiff. He slowly moves his arm again and his eyes fly open. He stares up at the ceiling for a second with a sleepy expression on his face. He yawns a bit and stretches before turning around on the couch, so that he can glance at the floor. It's only then that it starts to dawn on him. That isn't his floor. He looks back up at the ceiling and he frowns. This isn't his ceiling. He sits up and his head swivels back and forth rapidly. His eyes widen as he takes in his surroundings. This is most definitely not his house. The couch he is laying on is massive and it is situated in an even larger living room with a high ceiling. There's a massive fireplace and a tall Christmas tree decorated beautifully. In another room, Jisung can spot a grand spiraling staircase and massive double doors. "How in the world did I get here?" Jisung murmurs to himself, not understanding at all how he ended up in this lavish mansion. 

"I have the same question," A voice hisses, "What do you want from me? Are you some sort of criminal?" Jisung tenses a bit before turning to look at the source of the voice. He stiffens when he sees a young man around his age with medium length black hair and garbed in an outfit that looks like it was from a million centuries ago. The boy is beautiful. He looks like a real-life prince. The only thing that is ruining his visual is the threatening look in his eyes and the large metal pole in his hands, prepped in a swinging position. "Oh...uh...I didn't notice you," Jisung stutters out, his eyes flitting to the pole, "D-do you m-mind putting that down?"

"Not until you identify yourself," The boy states, "I need to know whether you are here to cause me harm."

"I was legit taking a nap on your couch, dude..." Jisung says, "At least, I think it's you're couch."

"It is," The boy says, still holding onto the pole, "I still do not know who you are or what you want from me." 

"Han Jisung," He answers, "And I don't want anything other than to figure out why I'm here and how to get back home."

"Y-you do not know how you came to be here?" The boy questions tentatively.

Jisung nods, "I have no idea. I was sleeping on my couch just a while ago. I promise you. I'm not lying or anything like that. I'm just as confused as you are. Now, could you put that thing down?" The boy lets out a breath before lowering the pole and placing back on a stand beside the fireplace with the rest of its siblings. Jisung rubs his eyes with his hands and slaps at his cheeks a bit, "Maybe...I'm still dreaming."

"Are you crazy?" The boy asks suddenly, "Did you escape from the crazy house in the town over?"

"What?! No!" Jisung exclaims, "What would make you think that?" 

"You're hitting yourself," Hyunjin says.

"I..." Jisung says, trying to explain, "I'm just trying to figure out what the heck is going on. I'm a bit overwhelmed, but not nuts."

"If you say so, Han Jisung..." The boy says. Jisung rolls his eyes before, patting at his pockets. His eyes widen as he sticks his hand inside and pulls out his phone. "Thank goodness!" Jisung exclaims. He swipes at the screen and starts to tap at it. He frowns when he sees he has no bars. "Hey, dude, do you have Wi-Fi in this place?" Jisung asks.

"What is Wi-Fi?" The boy questions, "And what is that weird thing you're holding?" 

Jisung scoffs, "Are you kidding me? How could you not know what Wi-Fi is? Or this? It's a phone. Are you sure you're not crazy?"

The boy pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, "Of course not! And that is not a phone. That is." He points to an old phone that sits on the side table. Jisung stares at it with wide eyes, wondering what antique store this kid raided. "That's ridiculous," Jisung states, "No one has those phones."

"Yes, they do," The boy says firmly.

Jisung rolls his eyes, "Where's the hidden cameras? Is this some sort of prank? Am I on a variety show?"

"What is a variety show?" The boy questions.

"Okay, now you're really starting to worry me," Jisung says, "What is wrong with you? You're acting like a boomer..."

"Excuse me!" The boy exclaims, "I do not understand the term you just used, but I am most definitely not it!" 

Jisung chuckles, "Could've fooled me...what kid our age doesn't know what a phone is? Or dresses like that..."

"I will have you know that this is the most expensive and fashionable piece for men of our age," The boy says, "If anyone is clothed oddly, it is you. Everything is odd about you. From that device and your outfit and your way of speech...there's only one explanation for it. Do you happen to be a demon?" 

"What? A demon?" Jisung exclaims incredulously, "No! I am human, you weirdo! And what do you mean fashionable! My grandpa wouldn't even be caught in that thing you're wearing right now."

"Possession then! Oh...this is horrible. What do I do? Oh, I know...I should call the church!" The boy says with wide eyes, going to grab the phone. Jisung eyes bug out of his head as he grips onto the boy by his arms, stopping him. "Are you not listening to me? I am not the devil or controlled by it either!" Jisung huffs.

"Then, who are you?" The boy asks.

"I've told you this already," Jisung sighs, "I just want to figure out where I am and how to get back home!"

The boy lets out a breath and looks at Jisung in the eyes, "You're at Hwang Manor."

"Hwang Manor?" Jisung questions, "Where have I heard that name..."

"Well, my parents are the Duke and Duchess of the town," The boy says.

"No...no...that's not it," Jisung murmurs, racking his brain for the answer. He falls silent for a bit before his eyes widen and he stares at the boy in front of him. "What is it?" The boy asks in a confused tone. 

"Hwang Manor..." Jisung says, "Scary, broken down Hwang Manor that Felix and I used to play in as kids."

"The Manor is not broken down," The boy frowns.

"No...it isn't, which only means one thing...." Jisung says, glancing over at the boy, who still doesn't understand what he is going at, "Oh, shit...." 

——————————————————

Somehow, Jisung traveled to the past. He doesn't know how or why. The only thing he does know is that he needs to get back home. It's Christmas week. His parents are going to kill him if he isn't there for the party. Apparently, his dad's manager's family is coming and they need to make a great first impression. He needs to get back home as soon as possible. The only issue is that he has no idea how. He can't even seem to figure out how he got here, he definitely isn't going to find out how to get back. Jisung will figure it out though. Eventually. The good thing is though that Jisung has a place to stay and his roommate for the time being isn't that bad. Yes. Jisung is staying in Hwang Manor. After explaining everything to the boy, whose name is Hwang Hyunjin, he allowed for Jisung to remain here until he figured out a way back. Hyunjin's parents, the Duke and Duchess, are out for the rest of the week, taking their staff with them, so they don't have to worry about that. They pretty much have the entire Manor to themselves. Jisung was wary at first, thinking that he and Hyunjin wouldn't be able to get along. Imagine his surprise when they clicked. Disregarding the obvious generation difference, the two boys got along very well. It was sort of weird, but there was something that just worked between them. Maybe, it was their similar views on life or the big dreams that they both have. Whatever it was, it was a good thing. They got close real fast, becoming very attached to one another. They have a strong bond that just couldn't be replicated. The only way it could be described is as if two halves of one soul have found one another. It's a bit silly, but it's true. Their relationship just became deeper as time went on. "Tell me about your time," Hyunjin says.

"What do you want to know?" Jisung asks, "I already told you about Among Us and Youtube..."

Hyunjin laughs a bit, "The principles of life in the twenty-first century..."

"Yes!" Jisung says, "I'm glad you remember what I taught you." The two are in the backyard, leaning against a massive tree. They are bundled up in coats with mittens of their hands. The two are seated close together, providing one another warmth. "Are the rules different there?" Hyunjin questions.

"Rules?" Jisung echoes, not knowing what Hyunjin means.

"Am I required to marry the nice Duke's daughter from the town over?" Hyunjin asks, "Or can I marry...say...you..."

"Me?" Jisung questions, sitting up and his eyes widening. Hyunjin avoids his look, his cheeks flushed pink, whether it be from the cold or from emotions, he would not say. Jisung coughs a bit and shifts before answering, "Well, it isn't perfect. In some places in the world, it's legal. Others are still very conservative, but I think if we give it more time, we'll be accepted everywhere."

"We?" Hyunjin murmurs, shaking his head, "I'm not....I...."

"It's okay," Jisung says, "I know that in this time things like sexuality are very strict. Even stricter than mine. But, you should know...even if you do like guys...there isn't anything wrong with it."

Hyunjin purses his lips together and lets out a breath, "Are you?"

"Yeah," Jisung says, "I am. Is there anything wrong with that?" Hyunjin shakes his head before stretching his arms out and throwing them around Jisung. He squeezes him tightly, burying his face into his neck. "Thank you, Sungie," Hyunjin murmurs. Jisung wraps his own arms around his friend and gently pats his back. "You're welcome," Jisung says, "Although, I don't know what you're thanking me for."

"Just for being you," Hyunjin whispers, "Promise me you won't change."

"I won't," Jisung says.

"Good," Hyunjin hums before digging his face deeper into the crook of Jisung's neck. The two stay like this for a while. Interlocked in one another's arms. A look of contentment on Hyunjin's face. A faint smile on Jisung's. And two hearts skipping a couple beats. 

——————————————————

Jisung didn't expect for his stay to last as long as it did. One day became two. Two became three until Jisung had been at the Hwang Manor for a whole week. It's Christmas Eve and tomorrow is Christmas. Jisung should have been home a long time ago, but the boy has honestly stopped trying to find a way to get back. He likes it here. He likes waking up to Hyunjin making breakfast. He likes walking around town or discovering a new room in the mansion with Hyunjin. He likes telling the boy about his time and he likes hearing about this one. He likes the hugs that they share. He likes spending time with Hyunjin. He likes the way the boy laughs when he tells a joke. He likes the way that smile graces his face when he is happy. He likes every little detail about Hyunjin. He likes Hyunjin. Jisung never expected to start crushing on the boy that he met by chance. He wasn't trying to either, but he couldn't help it. There was chemistry between them from the start and even he couldn't deny it. Hyunjin makes his heart race. There is no doubt about it. Maybe, that's why he stopped looking for a way to get back. Cause if he did find it, he would have to go home and leave this time. Leave Hyunjin. "Jisung..." Hyunjin murmurs. 

"Hm..." Jisung says, glancing at the boy curled up in his arms. The two are lying side by side on the couch, staring at the Christmas tree. It's late at night and the moon casts its light through the old window panes of the Manor. "You should go home," Hyunjin states.

Jisung stiffens at these words and he frowns, "Where is this coming from?"

"I was just thinking," Hyunjin says, "It's Christmas tomorrow and you said you had to get back for the party your parents were having cause someone important was going to be there. And my parents are coming back too...I don't know how I'm going to explain to them how you got here."

"Do you think that they'll buy that I'm from the future?" Jisung asks.

Hyunjin shakes his head, "No."

"Do you want me to go back?" Jisung asks.

"No, of course not, but why would you want to stay here?" Hyunjin asks, "There are so much more things in your time than mine. You have phones and video games and more open mindedness. Compared to the future...this time is horrible."

"There's one thing that makes this time better," Jisung says.

"What?" Hyunjin questions.

"You," Jisung states as Hyunjin turns pink. He rolls his eyes and hits the boy. "Don't be stupid," Hyunjin huffs.

"I'm serious," Jisung says.

"I'm just a person, Sung," Hyunjin says, "Nothing special."

"That isn't true," Jisung states, "You're everything, Hyunjin. You're enough. More than enough. The only thing I need. The only thing I'll ever need. The reason I'll stay..."

"Stay?" Hyunjin questions.

Jisung nods, "I want to stay here. Not here at the Manor here, but in this time. It'll work out perfectly! I'll find a job. I'll get a house. You can come visit every day. We can spend time together!"

"Jisung..." Hyunjin murmurs.

"Doesn't that sound great?" Jisung asks.

Hyunjin nods, "It does, but...you can't stay here. I won't allow you to."

"Why?" Jisung asks.

"You have a life, Jisung," Hyunjin says, "Parents and a loving family. A roof over your head and the chance of a scholarship at a college to study music! I can't just rip you away from all that."

"You're not," Jisung says in a firm tone, "It's my choice."

Hyunjin shakes his head, "It isn't the right one..."

"Why? Why can't I give up all that?" Jisung asks.

"You know why," Hyunjin states.

"So what?" Jisung shouts, his temper getting the better of him, "I go back to my time. I never see you ever again. I lose you. I leave you behind. Is that what I'm supposed to do? Is that the right choice?!" Hyunjin flinches at his tone and avoids his look. Jisung stiffens a bit and presses his lips together, feeling bad for having reacted like that. "I'm sorry," Jisung murmurs, "I just...I really like you, Hyunjin. I can't just walk away from you..."

Hyunjin sighs, "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you. It is your decision in the end. And I like you too, Jisung. A lot. I don't want you to leave, but I really don't want you to make a choice that you'll regret." Jisung nods his head in understanding. He shifts a bit before wrapping his arms around Hyunjin and bringing them closer together. He presses a kiss to the top of Hyunjin's head and lets out a breath, "Let's just not think about it now. Please..." Hyunjin nods, leaning closer into Jisung's hold. The two cling to one another tightly, staring at the tree with heavy hearts.

——————————————————

"Jisung! Wake up!" Mrs. Han shouts. Jisung eyes shoot open and he sits up in bed with a gasp. He looks around at his surroundings and his mouth falls open when he sees where he is. He is situated once more on his couch. He is within his own home and back in his proper time. He lets out a breath, "Hyunjin..." Jisung shakes his head, he didn't want to come back. Especially not like this. Not without getting to say goodbye. "Why did you fall asleep, you idiot!?" Jisung exclaims, gripping his hair in distress. He presses his lips together and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to keep himself from crying. "Jisung?" Mrs. Han questions, coming to stand beside the boy, "Are you okay?"

Jisung opens his eyes and glances over at his mom, "E-eomma...I...uh...yeah. I'm fine. Just a really good dream that I didn't want to wake up from." 

"Okay, sweetheart," Mrs. Han says, "Well, your father's manager and his family will be here soon. So, be ready."

"Appa's...wait...is it Christmas?" Jisung asks.

Mrs. Han nods, "You still must be in dreamland."

"Y-yeah..." Jisung mutters, still a bit bummed about leaving Hyunjin. The boy must be so confused. He wonders if he's doing okay back in his time. Is he worried about Jisung? Is he upset? Jisung shakes his head, trying to push these thoughts from his head. The chances of him ever seeing Hyunjin again is very slim. It's best if he just doesn't try to think about it too much. "You've only known him for a week, Han," Jisung says to himself, "Get a hold of yourself." Just then, the doorbell rings. Jisung sighs as he gets up from the couch and goes to open the front door. He unlocks it before pulling it open and greeting whoever stands on the other side. His mouth falls open as he sees Hyunjin, his long hair now bleached blond with braids in it. He is garbed in a knee length coat on top of a stylish sweater and form fitting pants. Two adults stand behind him, dressed nicely and with warm smiles on their faces. "You must be Jisung," The man says. Jisung doesn't make any eye contact with the man, his focus entirely on Hyunjin. He can't help himself as he wraps his arms around the boy and buries his face into his chest. He sniffles a bit, tearing up. Hyunjin stiffens in shock, not knowing what is going on. "I missed you..." Jisung mutters into his chest.

"I didn't know that you knew, Hyunjin," Mrs. Hwang says.

"He doesn't," Hyunjin says, "I don't know who he is." Jisung's eyes widen and he quickly pulls away. His face turns a bit red and he quickly wipes away the tears in his eyes. "I...um...sorry about that," Jisung says, "You just look like someone I knew. Please...come inside." He scold himself within his head for making such a fool of himself. His Hyunjin couldn't be alive now. Even if he is, he wouldn't look just like he did back then. Jisung steps to the side, allowing the family into the house. He keeps his head down in shame, still embarrassed about his actions. "Welcome!" Mrs. Han exclaims as Hyunjin's parents walk into the living room. The adults begin to chatter about their own stuff, leaving Hyunjin and Jisung to sit around awkwardly. "I'm sorry," Jisung says, "I'm normally not like that."

Hyunjin shakes his head, "It's fine. Whoever I reminded you of must have been someone really important to you."

"Yeah," Jisung says, "He was..."

"Well, I can't replace that person or anything," Hyunjin says, "But, maybe you and I can get to know each other better...and maybe I could become someone important to you too..." Jisung looks at Hyunjin with surprise, not having expected the other to say such a thing. The boy has a soft smile on his face that makes Jisung's heart twinge a bit. Just like his Hyunjin. "I'd like that," Jisung answers, a smile growing on his own face.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! It's sweet and kinda cute. The ending was sort of Nutcracker like, if any of you know how that story ends. I really enjoyed writing this one-shot, so I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it. There's one more one-shot after this one, so anticipate that real soon. Please also comment and check out my SKZ AU, Collision Course. I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday, Stay!


End file.
